


Römische Kunst

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Museums, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel schleppt Jack mit in eine Ausstellung</p>
            </blockquote>





	Römische Kunst

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roman Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264633) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Mein Dank gilt Sinaida, die noch manch einen Fehler gefunden hat. Danke!

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

„Du willst, dass ich dich wohin begleite?“ Jack schaute Daniel ziemlich ungläubig an und hoffte, dass da irgendwas mit seinen Ohren nicht stimmte und nicht, dass Daniel gerade tatsächlich: „Eine Ausstellung über Römische Kunst“ gesagt hatte. Er räusperte sich: „Ich meine, wir haben doch gerade mal ein paar Tage frei und das heißt, das man Zeit haben sollte, für die Dinge, die Spaß machen und …“  
„Römische Kunst kann Spaß machen“, unterbrach Daniel ihn gnadenlos.

Sie saßen am Küchentisch in Jacks Haus und nach einer Nacht voller gemütlichem Sex hatte Jack irgendwie gehofft/geträumt/angenommen, dass der Rest des Wochenendes in derselben relaxten Stimmung verbracht werden würde. Sah nicht so aus.  
„Wer’s glaubt wird selig“, murmelte Jack.  
„Es ist das erste Mal, dass du mich auf eine Kunstausstellung begleiten sollst. Denk an all die Male, die ich dich schon zu einem Eishockeyspiel in die saukalte Eislaufhalle begleitet habe.“ Daniel schauderte theatralisch.  
Jack grinste süffisant. „Falls ich mich recht erinnere, war es dir niemals kalt, weil du immer rumgehüpft bist und lautstark für die gegnerische Mannschaft gebrüllt hast.“

Als Daniel zurückgrinste, bildeten sich winzige Fältchen um seine Augen. „Ja, das hat Spaß gemacht, besonders da du geglaubt hast, du müsstest den bösen, gemeinen Macho-Colonel hervorkehren, und die anderen Avalanche Fans einschüchtern, damit sie mir nicht die Popcorneimer an den Kopf werfen.“ Er ließ eine Hand über den Tisch gleiten und drückte Jacks Finger.  
Jack grinste in der Erinnerung daran. „Wenn ich damals schon gewusst hätte, dass du das vor allem gemacht hast, weil es dir diebischen Spaß bereitet, mich in die Zwickmühle zu bringen, aber auch weil du von Zeit zu Zeit auf Mach-Colonels stehst …“  
„Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich nicht mehr zu solchen Mitteln Zuflucht nehmen muss.“ Daniel tätschelte Jacks Hand, stand vom Tisch auf, machte zwei Schritte in Richtung Spülmaschine und fragte beiläufig: „So, was ist nun mit der Römischen Kunstausstellung?“  
„Daniel ...“ Jack jammerte nicht, weil Colonels nicht jammern.  
„Jack?“  
Jack seufzte. Daniel hatte Recht. Natürlich, wann hatte Daniel mal nicht Recht? Es gab halt eine Menge Dinge, die Jack gerne in seiner Freizeit unternahm – und Daniel machte diese Sachen dann mit ihm, damit sie ihre freie Zeit gemeinsam verbringen konnten. Aber Jack hatte niemals wirklich herausgefunden – er hatte wohlweislich auch nicht allzu genau nachgefragt – ob Daniel tatsächlich ein großer Freund von Wandern, Radfahren oder Sterne mit dem Teleskop suchen war – oder ob vor allem seine Anwesenheit der entscheidende Punkt bei diesen Unternehmungen war. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte.

Aber vielleicht war es tatsächlich an der Zeit, dass er diesen absolut schönen, sonnigen, angenehm warmen Samstagmorgen … opferte, um ihn in einem verstaubten, modrigen Museum zu verbringen. Als sein nächster Gedanke auch noch war „Was tut man nicht alles aus Liebe“, fühlte er sich peinlich rührselig und murmelte zähneknirschend und etwas unwillig: „Ja, okay.“  
Daniel strahlte. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen.“ Er beschloss, Jacks leidende Miene zu ignorieren und nur die Zustimmung zu registrieren.  
„Hoffen wir mal. Falls doch, schuldest du mir was und musst es wieder gut machen, sobald wir wieder zurück sind.“ Er rempelte Daniel mit seiner Schulter an und sein wölfisches Grinsen ließ keinen Zweifel daran, an welche Art von Wiedergutmachung er dachte.

„Warum nur bekomme ich gerade den Verdacht, dass du sagen wirst, es habe dir nicht gefallen, egal wie gut es war?“ Ein abwägender Blick begleitete seine Worte.  
„Hey! Nennst du mich etwa berechnend?“ Jack tat so als wäre er beleidigt, ruinierte das Ganze aber, indem er den Archäologen an sich zog und ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. „Sagen wir so: du schuldest mir einen Gefallen, wenn es mir nicht gefällt und zwei, falls es mir gefällt. Einverstanden?“  
„Einverstanden.“ Daniel besiegelte den Pakt mit einem langen Kuss, der sie beide atemlos zurückließ. Alles in allem war er zufrieden, denn mit seinen Worten hatte Jack deutlich gemacht, dass er wenigstens versuchen würde, die Ausstellung zu mögen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Auf ihrem Weg nach Denver merkte Jack nur zwei, nein drei Mal an, was für ein tolles Wetter zum Wandern es war. Er gab nur einmal zu Protokoll, dass Samstage perfekt zum Rasenmähen geeignet wären. Und kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel in Denver erreichten, ließ er fallen, dass das die Ausfahrt gewesen wäre, wenn sie zum Beaver Brook Trail gewollt hätten und dass …  
„Hör auf, Jack. Ich habe dich verstanden.“ Daniel umfasste das Lenkrad fester und versuchte nicht ungeduldig zu werden und harsch zu reagieren. Es war keine Bösartigkeit in Jacks Worten, aber sie balancierten immer haargenau auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Scherz und Ernst, und nach dem vierten Mal ging es Daniel auf den Geist. „Wir werden zwei, drei Stunden in der Ausstellung verbringen, dann haben wir immer noch genug Zeit, anschließend ein bisschen zu wandern. Einverstanden?“  
Jack sah Daniels angespannte Miene und die fest aufeinander gebissenen Zähne und erinnerte sich an seine guten Vorsätze. Er holte tief Luft und versuchte die Wogen zu glätten. „Tut mir leid. Wir bleiben so lange du willst. Vielleicht kannst du mich ja in der Cafeteria für eine halbe Stunde ‚vergessen’?“ Er streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie als Friedensangebot auf Daniels Oberschenkel.  
Daniels Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. „Du bist unmöglich, Jack. Aber ja, ich kann dich ‚vergessen’, wenn du wirklich willst.“  
„Super. Wann sind wir endlich da?“  
„Jack!“

Glücklicherweise erreichten sie innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten das Ausstellungsgebäude. Daniel parkte den Wagen in einer Seitenstraße und sie gingen die paar Schritte bis zum Eingang zurück.  
Plötzlich blieb Jack wie angewurzelt stehen. „Erotische römische Kunst, Daniel?“ Er las das blutrote Banner mit der goldenen Schrift, das über dem Eingang hing und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Habe ich das nicht erwähnt?“, erkundigte sich Daniel betont unschuldig.  
„Nein, denn dann hätte ich ja wohl sofort … oh!“ Jack gab Daniel einen durchdringenden Blick. „Das war ein Test, nicht wahr?“  
„Vielleicht“, erwiderte Daniel mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der nichts preis gab und scheuchte Jack in das Gebäude, ehe sie es ausdiskutieren mussten.

Die nächsten beiden Stunden schauten sie sich Nachbildungen und Originale von Vasen, Keramiken, Tonwaren, Münzen und Öllampen an, die alle mit erotischen Szenen geschmückt waren. In einem Raum bewunderten sie eine spektakuläre Marmorstatue eines Satyrs, der eine junge Frau verführte und im nächsten Raum sahen sie die Statue des wirklich gut ausgestatteten Gottes Priapus.  
„Wow, guck dir das an!“ Jack zeigte die recht typische Reaktion für jemanden, der mit diesem monströsen Riesenphallus zum ersten Mal in 3-D und nicht nur auf Photos konfrontiert wurde.  
„Sie nicht neidisch. Das sollte mehr ein Symbol für Fruchtbarkeit darstellen, als die korrekte Darstellung eines Penis“, erklärte Daniel.  
„Das will ich auch hoffen. Sonst wäre das ganz schön ungemütlich gewesen.“

Als sie ihre Tour fortsetzten, sahen sie jede Menge Photographien von Gemälden, Mosaiken und Fresken aus Pompeji und anderen römischen Städten, die Dutzende verschiedene Variationen des Geschlechtsakts darstellten. Es gab Männer mit Frauen, Männer mit Männern, zwei Frauen, Dreier, Vierer, Orgien und sogar Tiere – sehr farbenfroh und zum Teil bis ins kleinste Detail ausgearbeitet. Es war klar, dass die Vorstellung von sexuellen Gebräuchen und Sitten im alten Rom liberaler gewesen sein musste, als sie es in den meisten heutigen Kulturen war.  
„Kannst du dir so ein Gemälde in deinem Esszimmer vorstellen?“, fragte Daniel und zeigte auf ein farbenfrohes Bankett, bei dem die meisten der Teilnehmer nackt oder halbnackt waren; Gäste, Musiker, Tänzerinnen, Sklaven – alle.  
Jack grinste. „Nein, aber wenn ich eins hätte, würde ich zu gerne General Hammonds Gesicht sehen, wenn ich ihn zum Essen einlade.“  
„Im alten Rom wäre es überhaupt kein Problem gewesen, einen General zu einer solchen Szene zum Abendessen zu bitten. Im Gegenteil, es hätte deinen guten Geschmack bewiesen.“ Daniel schenkte Jack ein kleines Lächeln.  
„Tatsächlich wurde erotische Kunst in jenen Jahrhunderten nicht versteckt. Nicht schamvoll verborgen in geheimen Kabinetten oder im Schlafzimmer des Herrn des Hauses, damit sie nur ja niemand zu Gesicht bekam, sondern sie wurde stolz im Haus gezeigt, als Zeichen des sozialen Status. Und das war nicht nur bei den reicheren Römern so. Auch ärmere Bürger benutzen erotische Motive zum Beispiel auf ihren Öllampen oder anderen alltäglichen Objekten.“ Es war klar wie sehr Daniel dies faszinierte, als er dozierend von einem Ausstellungsstück zum nächsten schritt.

In der nächsten Etage lachte Jack, als Daniel ihm erklärte, dass der aus Stein gemeißelte Penis tatsächlich an Wegkreuzungen gehangen hatte, um Unglück von den Reisenden fern zu halten. „Stell dir das mal mitten in Colorado Springs vor!“  
Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Innerhalb von fünf Minuten hätte da jemand ein Tuch drüber geworfen, um uns vor diesem schrecklichen Anblick zu bewahren.“  
„Es ist schon merkwürdig, dass wir – zweitausend Jahre später – dieses als … unmoralisch ansehen, während es für die Römer ganz … alltäglich war.“  
„In zweitausend Jahren hat sich eine Menge geändert und nicht alles zum Besten. Heutzutage ist für viele Leute Sex nicht mehr ein Segen der Götter sondern eine Sache, wegen der man Scham empfinden und sich schuldig fühlen muss.“ Das besonders auch ihre Beziehung in den Augen vieler Leute dazu gehörte, brauchte er nicht extra zu erwähnen. Jacks nachdenklicher und für einen Moment in die Ferne gerichteter Blick verriet ihm, dass Jack genau dieselben Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen.

Sie schlenderten weiter und im letzten Raum blieben sie vor einer Vitrine stehen, die die exakte Replik eines kleines, antiken, silbernen Trinkbechers enthielt, der mit zwei sehr expliziten Szenen zwischen Männern geschmückt war. Auf der einen Seite waren zwei junge Männer im Liebesspiel zu sehen, auf der anderen Seite saß ein jüngerer Mann auf dem erigierten Penis eines älteren, bärtigen Mannes und nutze ein Seil, das als Schlinge von der Decke hing, um sich dort mit einer Hand festzuhalten. Seine andere Hand ruhte auf seinem Oberschenkel und er hatte seine Finger mit den Fingern des älteren Mannes verflochten.

Daniel zeigte auf das Halbrelief und dozierte über die Rolle des erastes und des eromenos in der römischen Gesellschaft. „Der eromenos, war praktisch immer ein junger Mann oder Sklave. In den Schriften…“  
Jack, dem es eigentlich ziemlich egal war, wer welchen Part innehatte, solange die andere Person in seinem Bett Daniel war, hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Er beobachtete die anderen Besucher genau, und in dem Moment, als sie alleine in dem Raum waren, trat er näher an Daniel heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Diese Ausstellung ist klasse und das ist mein erster Wunsch für heute Abend.“  
„…jedoch die Sklaven. Was? … Oh!“ Ganz plötzlich hatte auch Daniel verstanden, was Jack ihm sagen wollte und folgte dessen ausgestrecktem Zeigfinger zu der Szene auf dem Kelch.  
Er schluckte einmal sichtbar, als ihn Erinnerungen durchrieselten, die sehr angenehm waren. „Ehm… ja.“ Ein Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht. „Einverstanden.“  
„Ich bin der Bärtige.“ Jack lachte gegen Daniels Wange und Hals und die warme Luft kitzelte und erregte den jüngeren Mann.  
„Okay.“ Er warf Jack einen verschwörerischen Blick zu und schielte mit dem anderen Auge auf die Verbindungstür zum benachbarten Raum.

Sie mussten ihre Flirterei unterbrechen als andere Besucher den Raum betraten. Die Gruppe wurde von einer Museumsführerin begleitet, die den teils faszinierten, teils nervös herumfummelnden Besuchern erklärte, dass die Römer während ihrer Dinnerpartys tatsächlich aus Bechern wie diesen getrunken hatten, weil sie es mochten, Männer, die Liebe machten, vor Augen zu haben. „In ihrer Kultur wurde nicht jede Art von Geschlechtsverkehr zwischen Männern als beschämend angesehen, sondern war unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen allgemein akzeptiert. Unsere moderne Vorstellung von Sexualität ist - in gewissen Bereichen – sehr unterschiedlich von der im alten Rom.“  
„Die perfekten Abschlussworte“, flüsterte Jack Daniel zu und sie schlüpften beide aus dem Ausstellungsraum.

Als sie nach draußen kamen, schien die Sonne immer noch angenehm warm vom Himmel. Daniel musste einfach fragen: „Bist du enttäuscht, dass du den Tag in einem verstaubten Museum mit längst toten Römern verbringen musstest?“  
„Du kennst meine Antwort doch.“ Jack setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf und warf Daniel einen anzüglich-spöttischen Blick zu.  
„Ja. Und heute Nacht werde ich sie fühlen.“ Daniel schenkte ihm einen Blick voller Liebe und Vertrauen.  
Jack musste sehr, sehr hart darum kämpfen, Daniel nicht sofort und mitten auf einer belebten Straße im Herzen von Denver zu küssen. Aber sein gesunder Menschenverstand siegte und er nickte lediglich. In kameradschaftlichem Schweigen gingen sie zum geparkten Wagen.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag mit einer kurzen Wanderung in der Nähe von Denver, und auf dem Rückweg aßen sie in einem Restaurant zu Abend, sodass sie mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit an Jacks Haus ankamen.

\----------------------------------------------------

Während des Tages hatte sich eine Menge Vorfreude und Hunger in beiden angesammelt und in dem Augenblick, als sich die Haustür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, presste Daniel Jack von innen dagegen. Er fummelte mit den Knöpfen an Jacks Hemd herum und lenkte Jack gleichzeitig mit Küssen auf sein Kinn und seinen Hals ab.

„Endlich“, murmelte er gegen Jacks Lippen, ehe er sie mit seiner Zunge teilte und in Jacks Mund vorstieß. Für ein paar Sekunden war an Sprechen nicht zu denken, aber schon bald hatte Daniel Jacks Hemd ganz aufgeknöpft und beendete den Kuss. Er beugte sich vor, zog Jacks Hemd auseinander, leckte über Jacks linke Brustwarze und vertraute Jack an: „Dieser Museumsbesuch hat mich so hart gemacht.“  
Jack lachte, auch wenn sich dieses Eingeständnis großartig anfühlte. „Yeah. Mich auch. Siehst du, was du angerichtet hast? Jetzt habe ich einen Museums-Kink!“  
„Das ist gut für mich, nicht wahr?“, neckte Daniel und biss zärtlich in Jacks rechte Brustwarze.  
Jack stöhnte und ließ den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Tür sinken. „Perfekt!“

Nachdem endlich beide kleinen Erhebungen hart abstanden und feucht glänzten, hatte Daniel die Absicht zu Jacks Mund zurückzukehren.  
Aber Jack stoppte ihn, streichelte mit einer Hand über Daniels Wange und meinte: „Lass uns das ins Schlafzimmer verlagern. Du weiß, als wir das letzte Mal zu ungeduldig waren und gleich im Flur übereinander hergefallen und auf dem Fußboden gelandet sind, haben wir es beide am nächsten Tag bereut.“  
„Pfft.“ Daniel wischte die Erinnerung an schmerzende Knie und Ellbogen großzügig weg. „Es war es wert.“  
Jack lachte. „Aber wir haben ein wundervolles Bett und der alte bärtige Mann möchte, dass ihn der junge Mann jetzt reitet.“ Er schubste Daniel in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Was machen wir mit dem Seil, das von der Decke baumeln sollte?“, fragte Daniel sobald sie das Zimmer betreten hatten.  
„Gar nichts. Künstlerische Freiheit.“  
Daniel seufzte aber er stimmte zu. Er war jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht in der Stimmung für Heimwerken. Aber er schob den Gedanken in einen unbenutzten Teil seines Gehirns und speicherte ihn für später ab.

Sie zogen sich rasch aus und häuften alle Kissen, die sie hatten, am Kopfende des Bettes auf, so dass Jack sich bequem dagegen lehnen konnte. Daniel kniete sich zwischen seine Beine. Seine Hände wanderten über Jacks Schienbeine, streichelten behutsam über Jacks Knie und glitten höher, auf die Innenseiten von Jacks Schenkeln. Er spreizte Jacks Beine ein wenig mehr und Jack stöhnte, als Daniel sich vorbeugte und seine Hoden zärtlich leckte.

Daniel hatte nicht gelogen als er Jack gesagt hatte, dass er jetzt schon seit Stunden halbhart war. Jacks Nähe und das Wissen, dass Jack der Ausflug ins Museum gefallen hatte, hatten in seinem Bauch ein warmes, simmerndes Gefühl erzeugt. Dankbarkeit, Liebe, Begeisterung – sie alle waren zusammengeschmolzen und hatten es zu einem besonderen Tag für Daniel werden lassen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, versuchte das Gefühl und den Duft und den friedvollen Moment in sein Gedächtnis einzubrennen, um ihn an weniger friedvollen Tagen bei anstrengenden Missionen abrufen zu können.

„Gib mir die Tube“, sagte er zu Jack, nachdem er sich wieder aufrecht hingesetzt hatte.  
Jack fummelte im Nachtschränkchen herum, erwischte die Tube und befahl, „Dreh dich um.“  
„Nein. Sieh mir zu. Erinnere dich, ich bin dein … römisches Spielzeug – eromenos.“  
„Okay.“ Jacks Atem beschleunigte sich. Wow, wenn Daniel einen Wunsch erfüllte, dann aber richtig!

Daniel drehte sich um, wandte Jack seinen Rücken und Hintern zu, und noch immer kniend, spreizte er sich über Jacks Beine und stützte sich mit einer Hand ab. Mit der anderen Hand begann er sich vorzubereiten und zu dehnen. Es war ein bisschen dekadent es direkt vor Jacks Augen zu tun – aber das war vielleicht auch nur eine sehr neumodische Bewertung der Situation, vielleicht hatte der junge Römer es gern für seinen älteren Liebhaber gemacht.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Jack sich ebenfalls vorbereitet, und als Daniel ihm bedeutete, dass er bereit war, half er ihm, sich auf ihn gleiten zu lassen. Sie stöhnten beide, weil es so eng war – aber es war perfekt. Als Daniel Jack ganz aufgenommen hatte, lehnte er sich gegen Jacks Brust zurück, genoss die Wärme von Jacks Körper, hielt aber immer noch einen Teil seines Gewichts auf seinen Knien. Jack küsste seinen Rücken und presste seine Nase in Daniels Nacken bis der zufriedene Laute von sich gab. Daniel entspannte sich weiter und sie verflochten ihre Arme und Beine. Es war eine sehr intime Position mit jeder Menge Hautkontakt. Für einen Augenblick gab es nur eine einzige Bewegung – Jacks Finger, die Daniels sanft streichelten.

Kurze Zeit später begann sich Daniel zu bewegen. Er beschleunigte das Tempo stetig und wurde lauter und wortreicher. „Komm schon, Jack. Ja! Da! Ganz genau. Ja!“ Jack grunzte, brachte seine Hüften nach oben und knetete Daniels Hintern. Sie hielten nicht lange durch, zu ausgehungert waren sie, und Daniel verströmte sich über seine eigene Hand und Jacks Beine. Jack folgte ihm unverzüglich und zog Daniel fest an sich, während sein Körper von angenehmen Schaudern durchlaufen wurde. Für ein paar Augenblicke verharrten sie so, anschließend rollte sich Daniel auf Jacks linke Seite, wo Jack ihn in eine nachlässige Umarmung zog.

Sie dösten für ein paar Minuten vor sich hin, dann zog Jack die Zudecke hoch und breitete sie über sie beide. Er legte seinen Kopf direkt auf Daniels Brust, genau auf das gleichmäßig schlagende Herz.  
Er erstaunte Daniel ein wenig, als er plötzlich sagte: „Mein erstes Mal war wirklich perfekt.“  
„Dein erstes Mal?“ Daniel schaute verwirrt.  
„Mein erstes Mal, dass ich dich zu einer Kunstausstellung begleitet habe.“  
„Oh ja. Nun, in ungefähr acht Wochen wechseln sie ihr Programm und dann gibt es eine Ausstellung über die Goten, die das römische Reich zerstört haben. Was meinst du?“  
„Echte Barbaren?“ Jack hob seinen Kopf, seine Augen blitzten spitzbübisch.  
„Ja, Jack.“ Daniel seufzte, rollte mit den Augen, aber er rutschte noch ein bisschen näher.  
„Okay, ich komme mit. Aber …“  
„Ich kenne deine Bedingungen – und ich akzeptiere sie von ganzem Herzen“, versicherte Daniel Jack. Sie grinsten sich voller Einverständnis und Vorfreude an.

 

\------Ende-----

©Antares, Juni 2010


End file.
